Episode:The Wrath of Graham
| image = | caption = | season = Four | number = 401 | airdate = 17 June 2007 | writer = Ira Steven Behr, Craig Sweeny | director = Ernest R. Dickerson | previous = | next = }} Under the leadership of a new director, Meghan Doyle, NTAC faces off against a high school student named Graham Holt who took promicin and developed the ability to make people worship him like a god. Meanwhile, Tom visits Isabelle in prison, hoping she can shed some light on Alana's disappearance. Kyle meets a mysterious girl named Cassie, who offers him information that helps him wake up Shawn from his coma. Jordan Collier wrestles with his conscience as the death toll from promicin continues to rise. And Diana, upon hearing her sister April took promicin, decides to leave Ben and Maia behind in Spain and temporarily return to Seattle to find her. SYNOPSIS It's a perfect sunny day. Tom stands in his kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. He checks his watch then calls up to Kyle, saying they don't want to be late. Kyle comes down the stairs with a big smile. Father and son have never looked happier. As Tom and Kyle head out the door, Tom holds out his hand and the car keys FLY right into it. Has Tom taken promicin and developed an ability? In the gardens of the 4400 Center, a large crowd has gathered. Many of the faces are familiar to us: Diana, Maia, Marco, Kevin Burkhoff, Tess Doerner, etc. Tom and Kyle soon join them. Shawn takes the stage up front and introduces the man they all came to see: Jordan Collier. Jordan comes out to a round of applause. He talks about how the release of promicin has ushered in a new age of peace and prosperity for humanity. More applause. Then, suddenly, Jordan looks down to find that he's standing in a puddle of promicin. The liquid quickly travels up his body and engulfs him. As Jordan gasps for air –- -- He wakes up in a dark bedroom. The utopian fantasy we just saw was nothing but a dream. In reality, Jordan, Kevin and Tess have been on the run since promicin hit the street three months ago. And while many people have developed abilities, thousands have died. In addition to avoiding capture, Jordan and Kevin have also had to contend with Tess's schizophrenia, which has made her a danger to herself and others. At the Baldwin house, Tom sits looking over files on Alana Mareva. After three months, he still isn't any closer to discovering why she disappeared. Suddenly, Tom hears someone coming in through the back door: It's Kyle. Kyle tells his Dad that he's come back to Seattle to start a new job and visit his cousin Shawn who is still in a coma. Although the circumstances could be better, Tom's just glad to have his son home again. Kyle visits Shawn in the hospital. And although he knows his cousin can't hear him, Kyle talks anyway. Kyle reveals that he took promicin but hasn't developed an ability yet. At NTAC, Tom is introduced to his new boss: Meghan Doyle. Meghan worked in a think tank before being assigned to NTAC, but what she lacks in field experience she more than makes up for in intellect and strong leadership. As a show of good faith to gain Tom's trust, Meghan arranges for Tom to visit Isabelle Tyler in prison. Meghan knows Tom has been searching for Alana. And if anyone knows what happened to her, it's Isabelle Tyler. Tom goes to see Isabelle. Although she no longer has her abilities, Isabelle still has information about the people from the future. Isabelle tells Tom that like him, she was just a pawn in the future's plans and is sorry for the things she did. Isabelle knows what happened to Alana but can't bring herself to tell Tom. Tom is soon taken away from his personal business when a high school student named Graham Holt, who took promicin, develops an ability that makes people see him as a god. Soon all of Graham's fellow students become devout followers. Tom and Garrity go to the high school to arrest Graham, but an army of students chase them away. Graham soon takes over the neighborhoods surrounding the school and sets his eyes on the entire city. At his safe house, Jordan Collier follows the story about Graham on TV. Jordan tells Kevin they have to stop the young boy. But Kevin is more concerned about finding Tess who ran away in the middle of the night. Jordan says he'll help Kevin look for Tess but Graham is their first priority. Kevin doesn't want to wait and leaves to find Tess on his own. In the heart of Seattle, Graham has converted a large chunk of the population. As Graham stands on the steps of city hall, his followers bring Jordan Collier to him. Jordan tells Graham that he didn't want to wait to be converted so he decided to surrender. Graham is glad Jordan did the smart thing. But before Graham's ability can take hold, Jordan grasps Graham's face and drains the promicin from his body: This is Jordan Collier's ability. With his power gone, Graham no longer has control over his followers. The city returns to normal, thanks to Jordan Collier. Meanwhile, Kyle meets an art student named Cassie Dunleavy. Cassie recognizes Kyle from his pictures in the newspaper. Being the man who shot Jordan Collier, it's hard for Kyle to go anywhere without being recognized. The two get to talking and there is definite chemistry. Could Kyle have found a new love interest? Kyle talks with Cassie about Shawn. Kyle wishes there was something he could do for his cousin. Cassie doesn't know much about 4400s but asks if injecting Shawn with promicin might help. Kyle admits he thought about it, but the doctors refuse to consider it. Later, Kyle goes to the hospital and injects Shawn with a shot of promicin. Shawn wakes up from his coma. At NTAC, Tom gets a message from Isabelle to go to a local museum. At the museum Tom finds a painting of Alana done in 1885. Tom has found his answer. Alana is in the past and is probably lost forever. In other events, Diana, who has been living happily in Spain with Ben and Maia for the past three months, discovers that her sister, April, took promicin. Diana decides to leave Ben and Maia behind in Spain and temporarily return to Seattle to find her sister. Cast and Characters * Jenni Baird as Meghan Doyle * Billy Campbell as Jordan Collier * Conchita Campbell as Maia Skouris * Jeffrey Combs as Dr. Kevin Burkhoff * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Isabelle Tyler * Chad Faust as Kyle Baldwin * Patrick Flueger as Shawn Farrell * Summer Glau as Tess Doerner * Joel Gretsch as Tom Baldwin * Richard Kahan as Marco Pacella * Tristin Leffler as Cassie Dunleavy * Jacqueline McKenzie as Diana Skouris * Kavan Smith as Jed Garrity * Jody Thompson as Devon Moore * Victoria Anderson as Amber * Ryan Booth as Private Mahoney * Cameron Bright as Graham Holt * Chilton Crane as Susan Farrell * Sean Devine as P.J. * Graeme Duffy as Brady Wingate * Brennan Elliott as Ben Saunders * Dee Jay Jackson as Mr. Dunlop * Jeff Mezaros as Mark * Phillip Mitchell as Arresting Cop * Joey Pierce as Justin * Dean Redman as Private Jones * Bronwen Smith as Art Institute Registrar * Malcolm Stewart as Principal Meyer Back to Season Four Category:Season Four Episodes